


looks good (must taste heavenly)

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Degradation, Mirror Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: the set he picked is soft and pretty, delicate enough that, as he put it on, taeyong feared he’d tear right through it if he moved wrong one way this or that. the delicacy is only an illusion though; the piece is handcrafted, well made, and he can feel the quality in the seams of the panties as they hug his waist, his ass, his soft cock.another shuddering breath and taeyong pulls his eyes away from the mirror, to stare at the clock on the bedroom wall. it’s almost five, just around the time johnny promised he’d be home.johnny.johnny.taeyong’s heart pounds just thinking his name.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 402





	looks good (must taste heavenly)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission fic for [@johnnyswoah](https://twitter.com/johnnyswoah) on twitter. hope u like it!!

taeyong’s palms are sweaty.

okay, maybe not so much  _ sweaty,  _ but clammy. yes, clammy. cold and damp, skin slick. he’s nervous.

his chest rattles as he takes a shaky breath in, trying to resist the urge to wipe his palms on his thighs. he doesn’t want to ruin his stockings—they were  _ expensive,  _ after all.

staring back at him is a reflection of someone he both does and doesn't recognize at the same time—he knows it’s  _ him,  _ of course he does, but there’s something so incredibly foreign about staring at himself dressed in something he’d only ever  _ dreamed  _ about actually putting on his body.

he reaches out, fingers pressing against the cold glass of the mirror, goosebumps raising on his skin. his other hand splays flat against his belly, right above the top band of the garter belt, soft lace brushing against his little finger. 

the set he picked is soft and pretty, delicate enough that, as he put it on, taeyong feared he’d tear right through it if he moved wrong one way this or that. the delicacy is only an illusion though; the piece is handcrafted, well made, and he can feel the quality in the seams of the panties as they hug his waist, his ass, his soft cock. 

another shuddering breath and taeyong pulls his eyes away from the mirror, to stare at the clock on the bedroom wall. it’s almost five, just around the time johnny promised he’d be home.

johnny.  _ johnny.  _ taeyong’s heart pounds just thinking his name. 

he knows that johnny’s had a stressful few weeks at work, overwhelmed with projects and managing a staff of employees that seem hell bent on making every mistake they possibly can, leaving johnny to correct it. he’s been working late most nights for the past month and a half, but tonight he swore to taeyong he’d be home early, as he kissed taeyong’s knuckles before leaving their shared bed.

taeyong’s gaze cuts back to the mirror. he’s not a vain person; he recognizes his own attractiveness but is still rather shy and reserved, always somewhat stuck in the mindset he had when he was younger, when he had yet to lose his baby fat and was still a bit too round at the edges.

as he stares at himself now, though, with barely-there mesh and soft french lace pressing gentle creases into his skin, he sees it. he sees what other people do when they look at him—a waithe body, full lips, wide eyes, high cheekbones. a beauty that is both subtle and glaringly obvious at the same time, desired by many but possessed by few.

he can’t stop touching. he pets over the band of the stockings pressing into his thighs, sticking his fingers under it and pulling it outwards before letting it snap back against his skin. his panties are the true definition of  _ barely there,  _ made of thin mesh and even thinner lace, doing not a thing to conceal what’s tucked inside them. it’s the perfect tease—not a tease at  _ all,  _ actually, with everything on full display, but it’s still enough to make one’s partner yearn to tear them off. 

the garter belt is taeyong’s favorite part—soft, white lace, little flowers spanning across taeyong’s belly, just under his navel. 

the entire set is soft and sweet, something designed for virgins to wear on their wedding night, and it makes taeyong feel somewhat perverse to be wearing it, but he supposes that that’s the whole point.

the sound of the garage door opening pulls taeyong from his musings, and he scrambles to find the silk robe he’d grabbed from his closet when he was first getting dressed. he finds it soon enough, on the bed near the pillows, and he wastes no time in picking it up and tossing it on, tying it tightly around his waist.

he pads out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. johnny’s in the mudroom off the kitchen, having come inside through the garage, hanging his keys on the hook by the door.

it takes him a moment to see taeyong, but when he does, he smiles brightly. “hey baby,” he says, his expression changing into mild surprise when he registers how taeyong’s dressed. “you’re looking pretty. you waiting for someone?”

taeyong rolls his eyes, making his way into the kitchen where he meets johnny halfway. johnny pulls him in for a chaste kiss.

they part and taeyong places his hands on johnny’s chest, loosening his tie and popping the first few buttons on johnny’s shirt, eyeing the skin it exposes. “just you,” taeyong says. 

“for me, huh?” johnny muses. “what’s the occasion?”

“do i need an occasion?” taeyong asks. “to dress up for you?”

johnny grins, teeth against his bottom lip. “i guess not,” he says, his hands coming up to rest on taeyong’s hips. “am i gonna get to see what’s under this robe, or are you gonna make me wait?”

taeyong nibbles on his bottom lip, shy now that he’s being addressed so blatantly. “come to the bedroom with me?” he asks, peeking up at johnny from under his lashes.

johnny laughs, shaking his head at taeyong, a grin on his lips. “oh, i’m in for a surprise, aren’t i?”

“maybe,” taeyong says. he slides his hand down johnny’s arm, over his wrist, twining their fingers together. “let me show you?”

johnny follows taeyong to the bedroom without protest—not that taeyong actually thought that he would—sitting down on the edge of the bed when taeyong pushes him gently towards it. johnny glances at the mirror propped up across their bed, raising an eyebrow, but he doesn’t actually question it.

taeyong stands in front of him, smoothing his hands down the front of his robe. “so, um,” taeyong starts, clearing his throat when his voice cracks. “i know you’ve been really stressed out ‘cause of work lately, and i wanted to do something for you to help you, uh,  _ de- _ stress a little bit.”

johnny tilts his head, leaning back on his hands as if to say  _ keep going.  _

taeyong’s fingers fiddle with the tie of his robe. “i was thinking how it’s been a long time since i dressed up for you, too, so,” taeyong says, tugging at the loose knot he tied until his robe falls open, letting the satin slide off his shoulders and onto the floor.

liquid hot satisfaction pools in taeyong’s belly as he watches johnny’s pupils dilate, his expression hardening. taeyong’s toes curl against the carpet.

“baby,” johnny says, voice much lower than it was just a few minutes ago. 

“do you like it?” taeyong breathes, unable to resist the urge to run his fingers over the lace of his panties again. 

“you know i do,” johnny says. “you look gorgeous.”

heat floods taeyong’s cheeks, and he knows that his face has surely gone pink. he may not think of himself as a vain person, but he can’t deny the rush he gets from hearing johnny compliment him like that.

“thank you,” taeyong murmurs. “um, that’s—that’s not all, though.”

johnny raises an eyebrow. “oh?”

taeyong licks his lips, a nervous habit. “yeah,” he says. “obviously, i wanted to dress up for you since i haven’t in a while but um, i also wanted to give  _ myself  _ to you for the night, too.”

“what do you mean, baby?” johnny asks. 

taeyong takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. his heart is pounding, anticipation burning in his veins. 

“i want you to—have your way with me tonight,” taeyong explains. “you can do anything a-and  _ everything _ to me that you want to.”

johnny’s nostrils flare. “are you saying what i think you’re saying?”

a beat passes, a moment of heavily silence between them. taeyong swallows.

“take your stress out on me tonight,” taeyong breathes, eyes not moving from johnny’s face, “daddy.”

there’s a shift in johnny’s demeanor, noticeable and almost instantaneous. he stands, stepping forward to close the small distance between himself and taeyong, until they’re nearly chest to chest. 

“get on the bed,” johnny murmurs, voice low, husky. it makes taeyong shiver. 

though his legs feel like they’re on the verge of turning to jell-o, taeyong does as he’s told, padding over to the bed and climbing on. he sits cross legged in the middle of the mattress, hands together in his lap.

“is that why you moved the mirror?” johnny asks, circling around to the other side of the bed, opening the drawer of the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube and—taeyong’s breath hitches—a pair of thin leather wrist cuffs. 

taeyong hums, a noise of affirmation. “i know you like it when—when you can watch us.”

johnny sets the lube and the cuffs on the bed. “and i know  _ you  _ don’t. are you comfortable with this?”

“it’s fine, really,” taeyong says. “i don’t—i don’t  _ hate  _ it. it just feels a little weird to see myself like that sometimes but—but i feel really  _ pretty  _ right now. i wouldn’t mind watching you fuck me.”

johnny sets one knee on the bed, reaching out to cup taeyong’s cheek. he pulls him in for a chaste kiss, nibbling gently on his bottom lip before he pulls away. “you’re going to be the death of me,” he says, nakedly honest, just for a moment. “what’s your safeword?”

taeyong rattles off his words and johnny makes a pleased noise, running his hand through taeyong’s hair. pleasant shivers run down taeyong’s spine and he pushes into the touch, like a cat. 

too soon johnny pulls away, but taeyong can’t quite be upset about it, not when he gets to watch johnny strip out of his shirt, pulling his tie off completely and popping open the buttons until his chest and stomach are bared. he lets the shirt fall from his shoulders, pooling on the floor.

“get onto your stomach for me, baby,” johnny commands, voice soft and low, stern. “hands behind your back.”

taeyong gets into position quickly, anticipation making his heart pound and his palms go clammy. he rests his cheek against a pillow and folds his forearms together across his back.

though he expected it, it still makes his breathing shaky as johnny gets onto the bed, straddling taeyong’s thighs as he grabs his wrists and cuffs them, one at a time before he clasps the cuffs together. like this, taeyong’s almost entirely helpless, completely at johnny’s mercy, and he  _ loves  _ that.

a small whine escapes his lips before he can help it when johnny palms taeyong’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks.

“these panties are fucking  _ obscene,  _ baby,” he says. his fingers push against the mesh of the panties, rubbing over the cleft of taeyong’s ass, just barely brushing his hole. “you didn’t even try to find something that would cover you up, did you?”

johnny’s entirely right, so taeyong tells him as such. it’s true—taeyong bought a set that he knew johnny would like, something small and dainty and pretty, that would show off  _ exactly  _ what it was that taeyong was giving to him.

“you wanted to show off for me tonight?” johnny murmurs, reaching for the lube. taeyong’s breath hitches with the  _ snick  _ of the cap popping open, skin breaking out into goosebumps as he listens to johnny slick his fingers. taeyong nods, burying his face into the pillow.

taeyong can’t help the gasp he lets out when johnny grabs his panties, yanking them to the side to expose taeyong’s hole. johnny prods at it with his lubed fingers, just enough to tease but not enough to actually breach him. 

“so pretty,” johnny breaths, leaning down to nose over taeyong’s shoulder blades as he pushes one finger inside, up to the last knuckle. 

“ _ yes,”  _ taeyong breathes, turning his head so his face is out of the pillow. he squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling open as johnny fucks him slowly with his finger.

johnny fingers taeyong soft and slow, slipping more in one by one, kissing over his back, his shoulders, his neck. it throws taeyong off, just slightly, since he had assumed johnny would be rough with him, would throw him on the bed, yank his panties down his thighs and fuck him until he was sobbing.

but he’s not going to complain. if johnny wants to take his time, then taeyong will let him, happily. 

“look so good in white,” johnny murmurs, sinking a fourth finger into taeyong’s body. “but you’re not fooling anyone, baby.”

taeyong tries to look over his shoulder, confused at what johnny means, but he doesn’t get the chance to. johnny’s free hand comes up and tangles in the hair at the back of taeyong’s head, shoving his face into the pillows.

“dressing up like a virgin on her wedding night,” johnny says, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “when we both know you’re nothing but a dirty little slut. you haven’t been a virgin for a  _ long  _ time, have you, baby?”

“n-no,” taeyong grits out, trying hard to resist the urge to fight against johnny’s hand holding him down.

“so what is it then? you wanted to feel  _ pure _ ?” 

as he speaks, johnny curls his fingers inside taeyong’s hole, rubbing roughly over taeyong’s prostate. precum  leaks from taeyong’s aching cock, hard and pushing against the delicate mesh of his panties.

“you wanted to pretend like it’s the first time you’re getting fucked, all over again?” johnny asks, voice but a growl in taeyong’s ear, breath hot on his skin. “wanna pretend i’m gonna pop your cherry tonight, baby?”

taeyong whines, skin hot everywhere johnny touches him. he feels like he’s on  _ fire,  _ burning so hotly he’s genuinely worried he might burst into flames.

“please,” taeyong whimpers.

“please what, sweetheart? what are you begging for?” johnny murmurs, spreading his fingers apart, stretching taeyong’s hole. 

“please fuck me,” taeyong cries, voice small, helpless. 

johnny makes a low noise, a hum deep in his chest. he pulls his fingers out of taeyong’s body, sudden enough that taeyong winces, clenching up to chase the feeling of being filled. 

the mattress creaks as johnny gets off of it. taeyong hears the clink of him undoing his belt, the slide of it from his belt loops, the thump of it hitting the floor. his fly is next, the sound of the metal teeth sliding apart making taeyong’s mouth water as he thinks about what’s under them.

“baby,” johnny says, making taeyong startle, just a bit. “roll over and lay so you can see yourself in the mirror.”

taeyong grunts as he tries to get up, difficult with his hands still cuffed behind his back. johnny watches him struggle for a moment before helping him, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“so useless,” he says, and taeyong’s cheeks flame.

johnny grabs him by the bicep, yanking him up into a sitting position in the middle of the bed. once he’s upward johnny pushes him down again, on his belly once more, facing the mirror.

he has to strain his neck to see his reflection and, with a hot curl of pleasure in his belly, realizes he’d be able to see himself perfectly if johnny tangled a hand in his hair and held his head up for him. 

johnny strips out of his slacks and boxer briefs, leaving them behind on the floor as he climbs back onto the bed, straddling taeyong’s thighs again. he palms taeyong’s ass, fingers slipping under his panties to tease at his slick hole.

taeyong can’t help the distressed little noise he makes when johnny takes his hands away, his whine turning into a gasp when johnny grips his delicate panties in both hands and then tears them down the middle, leaving taeyong even more exposed than he already was.

“oh  _ fuck,”  _ taeyong whimpers, arching his back to push his ass back towards johnny, desperate to feel his hands on his skin again.

“you want me, baby?” johnny murmurs, palming taeyong’s ass and spreading him open. taeyong just  _ knows  _ that johnny’s starting at his hole, admiring the way it’s flushed and pink, clenching around nothing, begging to take johnny inside. 

“please,” taeyong begs, hands curling and uncurling where they’re still cuffed behind his back. “p-please, give me your cock.”

a finger slips back into taeyong’s hole, and johnny makes a contemplative noise, tugging with faux absentmindedness at taeyong’s rim. “do you think you can take it, sweetheart?”

“i can, i  _ can,  _ please,” taeyong whines, frustrated tears pearling at the corners of his eyes the longer johnny teases him.

“mmm, of course you can,” johnny hums, slipping his finger out, and taeyong really  _ does  _ start to cry when he feels the fat head of johnny’s cock push up against his hole. “your little hole was made to take my cock.”

the press of johnny’s cock inside of him is, like always, both incredibly satisfying and incredibly overwhelming. johnny’s so  _ thick,  _ the biggest taeyong’s ever taken, and it never fails to knock his breath out of his lungs when johnny settles inside him, buried as deeply as he can get.

taeyong grunts, clenching around johnny’s cock, trying to get his body to adjust. he’s so  _ full,  _ stretched to his limits, and it’s so,  _ so  _ good.

“ _ fuck,  _ baby,” johnny groans, his head falling forward to rest between taeyong’s shoulder blades. “you’re so fucking tight.”

johnny pulls his hips back excruciatingly slowly, letting taeyong feel the entire drag of his cock as it pulls out of him. taeyong whines, high pitched and needy, wishing desperately that he had enough leverage to fuck back on johnny’s cock like he wants to. 

he’s at johnny’s mercy, completely. hands cuffed behind his back, prone on his belly with johnny straddling his thighs, there’s nothing he can do but lay there and take johnny’s cock as johnny sees fit to give it to him.

“my perfect little slut,” johnny murmurs, nipping at taeyong’s ear. his hand wraps around taeyong’s throat, taeyong’s jaw resting in the webbing between johnny’s thumb and forefinger. he tilts taeyong’s head up, so taeyong can meet his own gaze in the mirror propped up in front of their bed. “look at yourself. look how pretty you are when you get fucked.”

taeyong gasps. his first instinct is to look away, too embarrassed to see himself so spread out and needy for johnny’s cock, but he fights it. this is what johnny wants—johnny wants taeyong to watch himself get fucked, so that is what taeyong’s going to do.

his cheeks are flushed, his hair a mess, tear tracks streaking down his face. his lips are swollen, bitten red, and he looks—delirious, really. like he’s on the verge of losing his mind.

which, if he were, he supposes it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, not if it means that johnny will keep fucking him like this.

“do you like it, baby?” johnny asks, pressing deep inside taeyong’s body, rolling his hips so his cock presses right up against taeyong’s swollen prostate. 

the grip johnny has on taeyong’s jaw tightens. taeyong whimpers, small points of pain blooming from where johnny’s fingers dig into his skin, sure to leave bruises that taeyong will press his own fingers into tomorrow. 

johnny’s staring at their reflection in the mirror, too, eyes flickering from taeyong’s face to where johnny can just barely see his cock as it fucks in and out of taeyong’s pliant body.

“i asked you a question, sweetheart, aren’t you going to answer me?” johnny asks. his tone is sharp, mocking, and it makes desperate heat curl in taeyong’s belly.

“i like it,” taeyong whimpers, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. his eyes stay fixed on the mirror, like he’s transfixed, and he understands now why johnny likes this so much.

“you see yourself?” johnny breathes, his thrusts picking up, fucking in harder, faster, the slap of their skin wet and obscene. “you see how well you take my cock? what a good little fuck hole you are for daddy?”

“yes,  _ yes, please,”  _ taeyong cries, squirming under the intensity of johnny’s gaze, of the stimulation. 

taeyong’s cock, which had been going mostly unnoticed for the majority of the time johnny’s been touching him, is straining so hard it’s painful, a tight needy pit settling between taeyong’s hips. his cock is  _ drooling,  _ wetness pooled on the bed sheets, smearing all over taeyong’s belly and thighs.

he thinks he’s going to come like this, staring at himself in the mirror, his poor, neglected cock rubbing into the sheets.

“your hole is twitching, baby,” johnny says. “are you close?”

“uh huh,” taeyong grunts, his whole body rocking with johnny’s thrusts. “please.”

“‘please’? ‘please’ what?” johnny asks.

“please let me come,” taeyong whimpers, a few more desperate tears dripping down his cheeks. 

“i never said you couldn’t,” johnny murmurs, slipping a hand between taeyong’s belly and the wet sheets, into taeyong’s ruined panties to fist his weeping cock. “go ahead, baby, watch yourself while you come for me.”

taeyong’s not really sure what finally does it for him—whether it’s the way johnny twists his hand on his cock, or the way he stares at taeyong in the mirror, or the way he shoves his cock into taeyong so deeply taeyong thinks he can feel it in his throat—but whatever it is, it makes taeyong come, almost instantly.

he cries out, a loud, desperate wail, spurting warm and wet all over johnny’s hand, his panties, the sheets. johnny buries his face between taeyong’s shoulder blades, teething a love bite there as his own hips begin to stutter. 

suddenly, without warning, johnny’s hips pull back, his cock slipping from taeyong’s hole. taeyong whimpers, clenching desperately around nothing.

johnny gets up from his place on taeyong’s thighs, and then off the bed completely. taeyong’s about to beg to have his touch back, but then johnny is coming around to the front of the bed, right in front of taeyong’s face.

“roll over,” johnny commands. taeyong blinks, processing for a moment before he obeys, rolling onto his back. “hang your head over the edge of the bed, baby.”

taeyong swallows hard, scooting forward best he can until his head hangs over the edge of the bed. he knows what’s coming, but his heart still pounds as johnny tells him to open his mouth, fisting his cock before he pushes it between taeyong’s lips.

with taeyong’s head hanging over the bed, johnny can push his cock straight into the back of his throat with little resistance. taeyong does gag just a bit, but otherwise takes johnny’s cock easily, johnny’s pubic bone pressed against his chin, his hand around taeyong’s throat.

johnny thrusts slowly a few times, letting taeyong get used to the feeling of having his throat fucked. “you okay, baby?” johnny asks, taeyong humming as much as he can with his mouth stuffed full. 

upon taeyong’s garbled confirmation, johnny’s hand tightens around taeyong’s throat, and he pulls out almost completely before he shoves his cock back into taeyong’s mouth, so roughly that taeyong nearly retches, saliva leaking out from between his lips, dripping over his cheeks and down johnny’s balls.

johnny leans forward, bracing his other hand on the mattress while the other stays splayed over taeyong’s neck, keeping taeyong in place while johnny roughly fucks his throat.

“fuck, that’s it,” johnny groans, grinding against taeyong’s face while taeyong sputters and tries to breathe around his cock. “you suck it so good, baby, gonna make me come.”

taeyong whines, begging for it in the only way he can.

“you want it?” johnny asks, the hand on taeyong’s throat coming up to pet over his face while he pulls back just enough to let taeyong breathe. “you want my cum?”

“mhm,” taeyong hums, gagging again when johnny slides back into his throat.

johnny’s cock slides wetly in and out of taeyong’s mouth a few more times before johnny pulls out with a grunt, fisting his cock above taeyong’s open mouth. it’s only a few more moments before johnny finally comes, his release striping hotly over taeyong’s cheeks, lips, and chin, dripping onto his neck and chest. 

johnny jerks himself through his orgasm, slapping his cock against taeyong’s mouth as he milks the last few drops of cum from the tip. taeyong chases it with his tongue, licking johnny’s cockhead clean.

“fuck, you’re filthy,” johnny says fondly, scooping up his cum on taeyong’s face with his index finger and letting taeyong lick it off. “look so good covered in my cum, baby.”

taeyong just hums, sucking on johnny’s fingers in his mouth. 

johnny lets him suckle for a little while, his free hand petting over the bits of taeyong’s body that he can reach—his neck, his chest, his shoulders.

“how do you feel, baby?” johnny asks after a little while, pulling his fingers out of taeyong’s mouth. 

“feel good,” taeyong murmurs, looking up at johnny dreamily from his spot on the bed. he feels a little lightheaded, probably because his head is still hanging over the edge of the bed. 

“good,” johnny smiles at him. “let me help you sit up, baby. should probably uncuff you.”

taeyong sits up with johnny’s help, breathing deeply to help clear his head as johnny uncuffs his wrists, tossing the cuffs onto the bed, soothing the indents they left on taeyong’s skin.

“thanks,” taeyong murmurs, setting his hands in his lap when johnny releases them. 

he and johnny stare at each other for a moment before johnny’s face breaks out into a grin. “your set is  _ ruined.” _

taeyong looks down at himself and sure enough—there’s cum smeared all over the front of the panties, the thigh high stockings, the garter belt. taeyong makes a sad noise, having hoped he might be able to salvage the thigh highs and the garter belt (he’d figured the panties would for sure be a lost cause), but he sees now that those were a fool’s hopes.

“oh man,” taeyong says, and johnny snickers.

“sorry, baby,” he says. “i’ll buy you a new one if you want me to.”

“it’s okay,” taeyong says. “i bought the set so you could enjoy it, and clearly you did.”

johnny leans down, cupping taeyong’s sticky cheeks in both of his hands, pressing a sweet kiss to taeyong’s swollen mouth. “i really did,” he murmurs. “thank you for surprising me with this.”

“did it—help you destress?” taeyong asks, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“absolutely,” johnny says. “there’s only one thing that could make me feel even better, i think.”

“what’s—what’s that?” taeyong asks.

johnny pulls him in for another chaste kiss. “take a bath with me,” he says.

“in the jacuzzi tub?” 

“where else?” johnny grins. “come on, baby, let’s go get cleaned up.”

johnny holds out his hand and taeyong takes it, letting johnny help him to his feet, his own legs still a little shaky.

they take a nice long, warm bath together, taeyong’s back against johnny’s chest. they take turns washing each other’s hair, johnny groaning contently as taeyong’s nails scratch along his scalp. taeyong gives him a short massage, too, which would have gone a bit longer had johnny not told him to stop if he didn’t want to get fucked again in the tub.

which taeyong’s not entirely opposed to, but his hole is already starting to get a bit sore, and he figures it’s better to wait until the morning before they have sex again.

taeyong gets out of the bath first, grabbing two fluffy towels, wrapping one around his own waist and handing the second to johnny, who does the same.

it’s about dinner time by the time they’re done in the bath, so after they’re dressed, taeyong shoos johnny into the living room so he can cook him dinner.

he doesn’t do anything special, just makes a quick pot of spaghetti, and when he brings johnny’s plate out to him, he finds johnny on his macbook. taeyong frowns, setting johnny’s plate and fork on the table.

“you’re not working again, are you?” taeyong asks.

“no, i’m not,” johnny says. “mmm, that smells good, baby,” he says, closing his macbook and reaching for the plate that taeyong set down.

“what’re you looking at, then?” taeyong asks, curiosity peaking. 

johnny grins, grabbing his fork and swirling a bite of pasta onto it. “i was shopping,” he says, “for some new sets for you. having you dress up for me tonight reminded me how much i miss it.”

taeyong cheeks flame, his heart fluttering in his chest. “you don’t—i can buy them myself,” he says, voice small.

johnny shakes his head. “i know you can, baby, but i want to buy them for you,” he reaches out with his free hand, grabbing taeyong’s hip and tugging him closer. “it turns me on to shop for you and think about how sexy you’re gonna look in everything i get you.”

taeyong swallows, knees feeling a little weak. “okay,” he says, his own hand curling over johnny’s, still resting on his hip. “you might have to buy a lot, if you’re  going to keep ruining them.”

johnny laughs, light and hearty. “i’ll try to be a little more careful next time.”

taeyong shakes his head. “don’t be,” he murmurs. “i like it when you make a mess of me.”

johnny’s eyes darken, his hand squeezing taeyong’s hip before he lets go, gently shooing taeyong away so he can go grab some dinner for himself before it gets cold.

they eat in companionable silence, tension rife but mostly ignored between them. after they’re finished, johnny grabs his macbook again, urging taeyong to come sit next to him.

together they pick out dozens of new, pretty things for taeyong. johnny spends well over a few thousand dollars, even paying for express overnight shipping, and taeyong gets so worked up thinking about getting to wear everything that he drops to his knees and sucks johnny’s cock, right there in the living room.

johnny comes in taeyong’s mouth and taeyong swallows greedily, his own orgasm coming embarrassingly quickly when johnny pulls him into his lap and jerks him to completion. 

they sleep in one of the spare rooms that night, not wanting to take the time to strip their bed until the next morning. johnny wakes up early to go into the office for a few hours, and when taeyong wakes up, the sheets are in the wash and there’s a large package on their doorstep.

taeyong picks the box up, hands shaking and heart pounding, carrying it to their bedroom, already planning which set he’s going to put on to surprise johnny with again when he gets home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [yongie's set](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/lindie-suspender-251)   
>  [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
